Toon Link Vs Kirbopher
This is the mid season finale of Zellaus death battles. Episode 5 was made on August 6th,2019, after this I shall take a break from making this for a bit. Mage: this two swordsman are very skilled! BoomBall: And they are. Th freaking tiny adorable midgets! Well despite one of them probably would not want be hugged. As seen in the series. Mage: Toon Link The Hero BoomBall: Kirbopher the angry small marshmallow man! Toon Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o78T9-I4OGA Mage: Toon Link is one of the many incarnations of Link! But he is from a timeline where the goddesses flooded hyrule because of freaking Ganon. God Damnit Ganon! BoomBall: Toon is from one of the mountains that became islands. But on his birthday his sister was kidnapped by a giant bird. Then he met a boat who was a king. Then he met the boats kid. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRGii05yILI Mage: Like all Links! He has the master sword, a sword for vanquishing evil, bombs and bows and arrows! He also has sword techniques. He can parry incoming attacks and roll around to atttack back. BoomBall: He also has a move called whirlwind strike which has him spin around to attack people. But then he ends up being dizzy after it. Kinda makes it useless Mage: but still a good move for clearing up the area. And grass. Actually I have a question! Why are there hearts in the grass!? BoomBall: I don’t know! Something might have died in the grass I guess? Well let’s just start talking about his weapons. Mage:ok.. like how we said he has a bowl he has multiple arrows for it. Fire! Ice! And light! BoomBall: which lets him vanquish EVIL! Mage: he is a Leaf that lets him float in the air. BoomBall: 2 different types of hooks for hooking things. A grapple hook and hook shot. A classic Zelda weapon. Mage: Power bracelet and iron boots pretty much go together! The PBs for lifting heavy things and boots for taking blows and not being pushed by wind. And on wind! The wind Waker! Let’s him control wind! BoomBall: he also has the skull hammer. That can crush things and stun them. Mage: he also has his shield. It can deflect light now. BoomBall: the magic armor. He literally can’t be hurt in it. But he has to play the statue game to have the armor not disappear into air. BoomBall: this Link is pretty skilled, no wonder way he is a reincarnation of Link! A clip of Link being shot out of a canon is shown! Kirbopher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVLF_FZfEEk Mage: along time ago. Seven programers were programming a game for a company called Plan.net BoomBall: One of the programers. Zetto was the game tester of the group. But then they accidently created a living ai and junk happend. Like, a lot of serious junk. Mage: So after the game was completed. He decided to make a new character to get over the trauma and play the game heloped make. BoomBall: that new character was a Kirbopher. Mage: he then met other and went on many adventures. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86phLA9wTMw BoomBall: but let’s get to his abilities. Kirbopher is classified as a swordsman. In TOME. There are multiple classes and moves for each classes. He named his moveset Enchanted Sword. The other classes in tome are Fighter, spellcaster. Animalistic. Morphological. And mechanical. So more or less. I could describe the classes as. Furry. Anime characters. Goku. Transformer. Dungeons and dragons. And living boogers. I for one would want to be a animalistic Mage: cause you like dragons? BoomBall: Hell yeah! Mage: well I would want to be a spellcaster. BoomBall: of course you would Mage. Your name is “Mage”! Mage: Blame that on Zellaus. BoomBall: hey don’t break the fourth wall! Mage: well back to Kirbopher he has four moves as all moves in tome have. Spin slash is a move where you simply. Well jump in the air spin forwards. BoomBall: So he is sonic? Mage: I guess. BoomBall: Ice knifes is where he slashes his sword forwards and summons three ice daggers and launch them at the foe. Which means he has limited Cryokinesis. Mage: Dust Tornado. Where he summons a small tornado. So Aerokinesis I guess. BoomBall: and shockwave. Which is sending a shockwave into the ground. So maybe Geokiniess. Mage: No. now that’s just dumb. BoomBall: how. Mage: cause he makes the ground shake. A Clip of Kirbopher saying I AM NOT A SQURIE! I AM THE KING! I AN THE BEST PLAYER IN THIS GAME! I AM BETTER THAN THE MUSHROOM, OR THE ANGEL, OR THE CRYSTALLINE DOUCHEBAG, OR THE METAL-HEAD GRANDPA COMBINDED!! SO SHUT UP, AND SUCK IT!!!! Intermission Mage: we have talked about them and there gear! BoomBall: now for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Toon Link flys out of the world map of Tome and lands in Lavendara. Kirbopher is standing around but then Link lands atop of him. Kirbopher: hey! What the hell was that for! Toon Link just shrugs since he does not speak. Kirbopher gets mad and rushes at Toon! Fight! Link parry’s the attack and rolls around slashes Kirbopher in the back! Kirbopher then uses spin slash and spins at Link and slashes him. He then uses ice knives by slashing his sword! Link then blocks em with his shield. Link then takes out his Skull Hammer and tries to smash Kirbopher but he then rolls out of the way and then he uses his Dust tornado which launch’s Link Up And makes him crash on the ground! Link grunts and uses the wind Waker and then puts on the iron boots! Kirbopher: Your a Hacker! So annoying! Toon Link then takes out three Bombs and throws them at Kirbopher Is bout to use his Dust tornado but he then thinks it would just come back at him because of the wind! Well he was thinking Link takes out His bow and shoots a fire arrow at The bombs which sets them to explode! Kirbopher is then hit by the bombs and is launched, but then Link fires a Ice arrow which Freezes Kirbopher. And once he lands, the ice breaks. Kirbopher gets up and tries to walk to Toon Link. But Then Link uses his hook shot on then ground near Kirbopher’s feet! He then takes out the hammer and tries hitting Kirbopher but Kirbopher blocks it with his sword! The Hammer is knocked out of links Hands by kirbopher’s sword parry’s! He then tries slash Link with a overhead slash but is blocked with Links shield. Link then does the whirlwind Strike and hits Kirbopher with a spin attack! Kirbopher is knocked back but Link is dizzy Now. Kirbopher uses shockwave and Link gets knocked out of the dizziness but is now vibrating. Link takes out his hook shot and shoots it at a rock to get away. The wind calms down and Link takes of his iron boots and gets back to his stance. Kirbopher rushes toward Link again and clash blades. They keep clashing at eachother and then clash blades slow to look at eachother in the eyes. The both jump back and Link takes out his bow agian and shoots a volly of arrows at Kirbopher. He slashes each of them in half! Link then drops a bomb and takes out his skull hammer and hits the bomb like a golfball! Kirbopher then uses Dust tornado to catch the bomb! Toon Link then Hookshots to a rock and puts on the power bracelets to throw it at Kirbopher. Kirbopher then jumps threw it with his spin slash cutting it in half. Toon Link then grabs another rock and throws it into the sky. Kirbopher slashes at Link. But then the rock that was thrown into the air lands on him! K.O! Link then gets kirbopher from under the rock and tells him he is from another world. Kirbopher then says his friends and him might be able to help with that. Aftermath BoomBall: that ending was very far. Mage: Toon Link had many more weapons then Kirbopher for and was a reincarnation of Link. So he had that Link blood in him! A image comes up and it says WINNER: TOON LINK Episode 6 when I come back is Ben Kirby Tennyson from Ben 10 vs Touma Tsukinami from Yo-Kai Watch! Category:What-If? Death Battles